


Eagerly Awaiting Your Return

by Anonymous



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Harry and Meghan stepping out of the public eye, markleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Duchess of Cambridge is the first person from the Royal Family to hear the news that Harry and Meghan are stepping out of the public eye - she is the first person to be told because, in this story, she and Meghan are lovers. Is this the final goodbye?
Relationships: Meghan Markle/Catherine "Kate" Middleton | Duchess of Cambridge
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Eagerly Awaiting Your Return

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is not real. It may involve real people, but the story is complete fantasy.

"When are you releasing the statement to the press?" Kate watched the figure standing in the doorway, who was cutting a shape out of the light shining behind her.

The woman, whose features were obscured as she looked away from her and out of the door, uttered, "Soon."

And when the Duchess of Cambridge wailed, "Does this mean I'll never _see_ you again?" the female turned around and began to stride towards her, purposefully. It was Meghan.

"I don't know what it will mean," in contrast to Catherine's sweet English tones, Meghan's voice was strong, powerful and determined with her American accent, "But it sure will ruffle some feathers." As Kate saw her approach, the younger woman - who was currently sitting on one of the palace's ornate chairs - pulled Meghan forwards and allowed her head to rest upon her chest, keen to touch her one more time - _perhaps_ a _final_ time. Middleton began to gently undo the small silver buttons of Markle's blouse - a modern little number, tightly-fitting, revealing, and at odds with the traditional expectations of the Royal Family; a physical embodiment of Meghan's wild spirit.

The recently-married Sussexes had decided that they would be stepping down from Royal duties and coming out of the public eye for the time being - it was a practically unprecedented move for such high profile Royal Family members, and - as they had not discussed it with advisors or other, more senior, parts of the family - it was not going to be well received. It would go down a storm, alright - a storm laden with thunder and lightning. Up until now, it had remained a secret, and Harry didn't know that Meghan was even here today. Having said that, he didn't know the _half_ of Markle and Middleton's relationship; he didn't know about their affair - the clandestine meetings and the passionate trysts. The editors of the British tabloids would have literally _wept_ had they known the stories that had eluded them.

Kate continued to tug at the shirt's open areas between the poppers, until the blouse was agape, revealing Meghan's silky black bra, delightful and delicious to the touch. Kate's fingers glided over the shiny, slippery material - her thumbs tracing the hard nubs sitting beneath the surface, and Meghan had to stifle a gasp when she saw Kate's tongue dart out and flick, subconsciously, over her lips. The actress' voice began with a hesitation, "If we do--"

"-- _Please_ ," Catherine couldn't take it, "Please don't say never." She nuzzled Meghan's soft, smooth, now exposed stomach, and pressed her nose against the skin, breathing in the other female's intoxicating, perfumed scent. All the while, Kate's hands were still roaming Meghan's brassiere, gently squeezing her breasts - and she became lost in her own amorousness as she placed several feather-light kisses upon Meghan's post-pregnancy tummy; the girl had worked extremely hard on returning to shape and, whilst her body may not have been quite what it was before, it somehow seemed more beautiful than ever - being a mother herself, Catherine could see that.

"No," she reassured her, "I will _never_ say never. We've agreed to split our time between here and Canada. We will be back, my honey bun. I _promise_ you that. I will be back." Her dark brown eyes were brimming with tears by this point.

The Duchess of Cambridge quickly rose to her feet and embraced her, guiding her into a warm and loving hug, not wanting to see her cry - this was the beginning of a bright new future for her, "And I will be here for _whenever_ you decide to come back, sweetheart. Remember that. Things will be difficult - there will be media frenzy and there will be outrage, but I'm not going anywhere - I'll _always_ support you." She heard Meghan's sobs against her shoulder, and felt the material of her dress becoming damp. "Be brave," she forced the American to look at her, and wiped away her smeared mascara with an embroidered handkerchief, "Be brave, Meg. I love you."


End file.
